How the story ends
by Meero94
Summary: Two years after the end of CP, Tessa is married to one of the guys and has big news to deliver to him. We are taken back and forth to witness how our heroine got to this point, and how it's now. Her life has been fairly happy, but will that last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) now let's start by saying that this has MAJOR spoilers for clockwork prince, so you may not want to carry on if you haven't read the book. that being said, I should also add that the story isn't exactly written in an oldish way. you see, I've had a writer's block for months now, and this story just came to me I ended up happily typing away at 2 AM in the morning, so here we are!**

**This fiction is about my amazing William Herondale and Tessa gray, I hope you enjoy it, and it'll be a really short one, maybe a two-shot even *shrugs* **

**so, I don't own The infernal devices, or William Herondale (unfortunately), but Cassie Clare does...a lucky woman!**

**Enjoy :3**

The rain drops glided gracefully down the window, dancing to the rhythm of pouring rain, making it hard for Tessa to make out the true shapes of things outside, the ever present fog of London didn't help much either, it just made the blurry shapes that much harder to spot.

She stood there with her hand pressed to the cold glass, straining her ears to hear the sound of an approaching carriage, or footsteps, or anything really -other than the sound of hammering raindrops. Her eyes wandered briefly to the door of her bedroom then darted back to the watery mess that was the street.

She sighed and walked to the middle of the room, then to the door, and again to the window; standing still was too much for her and the waiting was becoming utterly and completely unbearable.

Her husband was taking way too long on his hunting trip and it worried her. Honestly, Tessa would usually feel more worried for the poor downwolders _he _was hunting, than she would feel for him. However today was different; today she had something to tell him.

She has waited for so long to be able to say this to him, and now that she's finally capable of mouthing the words out loud instead of dreaming them, her considerate husband decided to be an hour too late to get home.

_I shouldn't be worried_, she told herself, after all he has gone with his usual party, on a usual shadowhunters' occasion which consisted of chasing demons, and stopping unusual warlock activities. In fact, a much respected warlock was accompanying the gentlemen on their mission today.

Magnus, Henry, Jem, Will, Gideon, Cecily and Charlotte were all out for this one, and although that him having his Parabatai and friends all around should have made her grateful, she just felt left out instead. It isn't like she didn't try her best to tag along, she most defiantly did, but her stubborn husband have insisted that she stays at home and promised that she'll get to go next time when she isn't sick, and to her dismay both Charlotte and Cecily sided with him, resulting in her staying at home with Sophie for a nanny to both Tessa and Charlotte's son.

Heading to her bed she cursed her being ill, but then remembering that it turned out to be a pleasant kind of illness: she broke into a nervous fit of giggles.

Excitement bubbled inside of her as the thought of his reaction to the news, but it was laced with fear and uneasiness. What if he was more shocked than happy? What if he was scared? What if he married her thinking that this can't happen, and now he will change his mind that it did?

She slumped against a chair and sighed heavily, for she hasn't felt this anxious about delivering a piece of news since the night he proposed to her and they had to tell everyone.

Sitting down and thinking, she remembered now all the pain that they went through ever since she met him. The heartache, the betrayal, the _choices _she had to make, and how grateful she is to feel that she did make the right ones.

Her memories carried her to that first night she had sought him to inform her of her choice. Back then it was all a most unfortunate mess.

_Jem has found Will's letter to Tessa a couple of months after the engagement took place. _

_The good thing is that Jem being his kind self didn't cause a scene or accuse his blood brother of betrayal, he simply went to Will and confronted him. The bad thing is that Jem had felt awfully guilty for not figuring his Parabatai's feelings much sooner._

"_Tell me everything, William, from the beginning" Jem has demanded, and so, Will has told him not only about his love for Tessa, but also about his curse, and him asking Magnus for help, and how when he was finally capable of reciting the story to Tessa, she was already engaged to James._

_Both guys were in terrible pain at that point, but Jem hugged Will and told him that they'll work it out –which resulted into Will apologizing frantically and swearing that he'd leave the institute or even London, if that's what it takes for the couple to be happy._

_Jem however insisted on taking this to Tessa, who was gutted at the absurdity of the ordeal, yet relieved that it was all out._

_For three months after that, both guys have left Tessa to her own devices, telling her to think thoroughly, and that no matter what her choice was, it won't affect _

_the bond the brothers have._

_So when she finally did choose, she found herself running towards the library where she knew both guys were sitting._

A knock on the door startles her out of her reverie.

"Daydreaming again, I see?" came his voice with a slight smirk to it.

He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, her very own portrait of a fallen angel.

She took him in from head to toe, noticing his battered clothing, the slight scratches on his warm hands, the pale skin of his neck inked with runes as dark as his hair, and she saved her ocean blue eyes for last. Looking at them she saw all the love and devotion she felt reflected back at her.

"William," she said, His name: a gust of wind to her starving lungs.

In a moment she has flown across the room and into his arms, pressing her face fiercely to his chest, and tightening her arms around his neck while he hugged her closer to him.

She smelled him and noticed for the first time that he was soaking wet, which made him smell like rain, and fog, and something else that was completely and specifically William. They have been married for two years, and she still couldn't get used to how good he smelled.

Pulling slightly away, she looked up at him and found him gazing down with pure adoration and a warm smile.

"And here I was dreading your reaction to me being late," he said with amusement. And after a second of thought added "and leaving you at home" that was said sheepishly.

"Oh, time spent thinking about that was not wasted," she said trying to sound angry, but coming off as flirtatious "I'm so very mad at you"

Will gave an amused laugh and it sent butterflies soaring in Tessa's stomach.

"If this is you being mad at me," Will started "then I'd happily take the punishment"

Tessa would have happily retorted if it wasn't for his lips finding hers and destroying any trace of a coherent thought she had.

As Will kissed her, Tessa reached for his hair and ran her hands through it.

"Your hair is all wet," she murmured against his lips "you're going to catch a cold"

"Well, I assume I've already granted my catching that by kissing the sick girl," he said and smiled.

However Tessa didn't smile, she wasn't sick, it was something else entirely.

"Will," Tessa said his name as a sigh "we need to talk"

**Soooo, what do you guys think? should I go on with it? do u wanna know what Tessa's big news is? (I bet you guessed by now)**

**and are u happy that Will is the hubby? (that was cheesy but i wanted to say it)**

**it's 2:11 AM so I'd really appreciate your reviews :3**

**so, reviews? pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) so first I'll start with thanking Xx. Dochas. Means. Hope. xX for reviewing and telling me to carry on, and thank the sweet anon as well :3**

**Now, I have to admit that I wasn't sure if I'm going on with the story, since I was pretty sure that no one was reading it to begin with, but now I know that I'm not addressing imaginary readers, so I may as well go on, because I really enjoyed writing these two chapters, and making Will and Tess happy :*)**

**As you guys know: me no ownie!**

**Enjoy :)**

William's expression immediately clouded.

"Is everything alright?" he asked Tessa "are you feeling well?"

Tessa nodded her head but backed away from Will's grasp and turned her back to him. She felt her stomach squeeze in both anticipation and nervousness, so she clutched at it.

"Tess you're starting to worry me," Will said in a strained voice, "What's going on?"

Tessa turned to face her husband and give him a reassuring smile, her memory taking her back to one of the most important nights in her entire life.

The night she chose Will.

_As she ran to the library, all of her thoughts swirled around the conversations she had had with Jem in the past couple of months. When she talked to Jem about how Will treated her, how hard it has been for her, the conversations made her feel lighter, because Jem would smile and give her valuable pieces of advice like "Why don't you try and explain that to Will Tessa?" or "How about you go to the park with Cecily and think more about it" or he'd sometimes side with Will saying "He did it all to protect you, you know"._

_It made her feel horrible to talk about choosing between Jem and Will with James himself, but talking to Will was much too painful; it always made her heart do those weird squeezes, and her stomach would drop to her feat, and her pulse would be so loud that she can't even think clearly!_

_Whereas with Jem, she simply felt a shameful blush creeping to her face, and as for him, he didn't appear to be half as worried and tortured as Will was about it. On the contrary, Jem was pleased that Tessa trusted him enough to talk to him, and he swore that her being with William would make him utterly happy. At first Tessa suspected Jem was saying so to ease her guilt, but it turned out his reasons weren't due to the goodness of his heart only; they had more to do with a certain female shadowhunter with blue eyes, dark hair, and the famous Herondale charm._

_Once she made it to the library, Tessa smoothed her skirts, took a deep breath, and walked in to settle this once and for all._

_Inside she found Will sitting by the fire with a giggling Cecily and a laughing Jem._

"_You couldn't have actually been chased by a duck," Cecily said, still giggling._

"_I'm willing to bet he's telling the truth," said Jem "it'd defiantly explain the "never trust a duck" madness"_

"_It's not my fault that even birds are aware of my charm," smirked Will._

_At that point Tessa walked further into the room, making her arrival known, and three pairs of eyes looked at her._

"_Ah," Tessa started nervously "may I have a word with William"_

_She hadn't meant to use his full name, but once she did, she saw the understanding dawning on Will's sister, who all but started dancing at the spot; ever since she found out about the curse, Cecily has been team Will, and her fancying Jem only made her like the idea of Tessa and Will more._

_Next was Jem's face. It was easy to tell that he has figured out as much as Cecily did, and he gave Tessa the proud smile a brother might give his sister._

"_Let's go Jem," Cecily sang, grabbing Jem's hand and squeezing it._

"_Excuse us," Jem said while flushing at Cecily's show of affection._

_Once they were both out, Tessa allowed herself to sneak a look at Will. His eyes were the weirdest shade of blue at that moment; it looked as if they held all the fear in the world, yet all the hope. They shown with confusion, yet excitement, and it made him look so much like a kid that she wanted to hug him in reassurance._

"_William," she started_

"_Listen Tess," he cut her off, "I know that I've been of nothing but inconvenience to you those past few months. And I know that I can never come first in your heart, and that this whole choosing thing has been your way of easing James's guilt only, and that you won't choose me over him."_

"_Will.." _

"_But it's fine. I swear it is, because I want him happy, Tessa, and I want you happy, and if you're here to tell me to leave you both alone, then I will. You won't even see me again. "_

"_But will.."_

"_Don't Tessa. Don't look so sad, don't try justifying because you don't need to, I get it. If you want me to leave, just say the words"_

_She was sad, she felt gutted actually. Her heart was breaking for the boy who thought that he was never good enough to be loved. The boy she has once lied to by saying that he won't be first in her heart. The boy who had his head bowed down in defeat, and his eyes straining to release the unshed tears._

"_I didn't come here to ask you to leave Will," Tessa said softly "I came to tell you that I lied to you"_

"_You lied to me?" Will asked, confusion taking over his features_

"_When I said that I didn't love you.. that I couldn't… That was a lie" she said, moving closer to him "I lied when I said that you can't come first in my heart that you never will. Because truthfully, my heart is all yours William Herondale" she was standing right In front of him now and added in a whisper "if you'll take it"_

_The tears then made their escape from both Will's and Tessa's eyes, and in an instant they were both hugging and kissing and laughing and crying, and it was the best night of Tessa's life, because when he whispered "I love you Tess" she felt her heart dancing in utter and complete bliss._

Back to the present: Tessa took a deep breathe and started saying "You know how Magnus came to visit us last week and he said that something about me felt wrong?"

"Yes," Will nodded, "and then the next day it turned out that you were sick"

"Well yes," she confirmed "or at least, that's what Charlotte said."

"I don't understand," Will sounded frustrated

"You see, after you went out that day, Magnus came and told me that he suspected it was more than a flu, that it was something else entirely, I told him he was mad, but he said that it could be, and..and that we had to make sure, and we did, and he was right" by this point Tessa was rambling the way Henry does when he's talking about a new device.

"Tess, darling," Will said soothingly "take a breath, and start over?"

Tessa closed her eyes, and decided to get the sentence out in one breathe, because whatever his reaction is going to be, stalling won't help.

"William I'm pregnant," she rushed

A stunned "What?" left William's lips, but then he went rigid, he was staring at Tessa with his eyes widening in a way she never thought they could, his face has paled and she could swear that he had stopped breathing.. god knows she did.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, her voice small and wary.

She knew this would happen. She knew Will didn't want a kid, she knew he'll be in shock, and maybe now he'll be mad.

Will opened his mouth and Tessa steeled herself for his shouting, instead what came out was…a laugh.

No, it was not only a laugh. It was the most joyous laugh Tessa has ever heard.

"You're pregnant," repeated Will as he ran to his wife and took her in his arm. "We're having a kid" he said twirling her around "I'm going to be a father"

The disbelief and happiness in his voice made Tessa's throat close and her eyes flood with tears.

Amid the laughing and dancing, Tessa got on her tiptoes and whispered "Yes," she kissed him then and continued "Yes, you're going to be a father"

**A/N: I may or may not post a third chapter, but either way, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it :3**

**...Dare I ask for reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :) First I wanna thank everyone of you for the reviews and the faves and alerts, you guys are awesome :') and the sweet anon with the great ideas for Will's child, I can't tell you yet if I'm going with a baby boy or girl, but I'll take your suggestions in consideration, thanks a lot :3**

**Now as for the story, you see, this chapter has played out differently from what I originally planned, but I liked it as much, and I hope you do as well :))**

**You already know I own nothing, Cassie does... poor me *sighs***

**Enjoy :)**

It took every ounce of persuasion that Tessa had to convince Will against running around London telling people that his wife was pregnant.

Right after Tessa told Will the news, which was a week ago, he had kissed her and danced around with her in a manner that would put little happy kids to shame, and Tessa was thrilled with it. Except that when Will wanted to deliver the news to Charlotte and the others, Tessa had stopped him, saying that he may want to wait for a couple of days before he did just that.

At first Will was confused by his wife's request, but then he went with it, if a little skeptically.

Of course, Will didn't know by then what Tessa new, and honestly this one wasn't her news to deliver, so she kept quiet, knowing that he'll find out by evening.

Leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, Tessa remembered clearly how her husband was shocked for the second time that day.

_Will and Tessa were heading to the dinning room to have a very special meal. That day the shadowhunters' mission of an entire year was finally completed: James Carstairs was now officially cured._

_It all began a year ago, when Magnus has burst into the institute shouting that he "Figured it out", he kept running around like a singing mad man, until William managed to have him seated and talking properly. Only then did Magnus let out that he had tricked a cure for Jem out of some demon, and all they had to do was catch the right amount of that demon's species and "charm" a medicine out of their blood._

_Catching the demons has proven utterly hard, and making James drink whatever potion Magnus made was even harder, but after an entire year, the silent brothers have examined Jem and told him that the sickness was out._

_So now they were all celebrating that miracle by making the fanciest dinner the institute can afford, and having a ball afterwards._

_Normally William was besides himself because his Parabatai was cured, add Tessa's pregnancy to that and he almost took flight._

_If only he knew what else awaits him, Tessa mused to herself._

_Once they made it into the dinning room, Tessa felt her stomach growl in a very un-lady like manner._

_William chuckled and looked at her "Are you hungry love?" he asked_

_And in defense of her, Tessa whisper- hissed at him saying "It's because of the baby"_

_In an instant Will flew to the table and started fishing for a plate._

"_William, I can wait for a few minutes" Tessa said laughing, as she headed to him and eased the silverware out of his hands._

"_Nonsense," contracted Will "you need your strength, you have to eat something"_

_He was so earnest and worried that Tessa had the urge to kiss his frown away, but giving how they were in the dinning room and someone may walk in on them, she settled for stroking his cheek and smiling up at him._

"_I'm fine—" Tessa began to say, when the rest of the party arrived and walked into the room in a mass of noises._

"_I've confirmed to you numerous times that the cure would work" Magnus was saying in an offended tone to both Charlotte and Henry._

"_Oh dear Magnus, we believed you alright," answered Henry "Still, seeing it happen, it was just…so…" and Henry was a loss for words, which was completely understandable._

_Charlotte has joined the conversation by then, but Magnus's mind was elsewhere: he was watching both Tessa and Will closely, trying to guess if Will knows yet._

_Tessa smiled at him and gave him a nod, and in a matter of seconds he was beaming back at her and Will._

_At the same time, Cecily and Jem arrived to the room, arm in arm._

"_Let the celebration begin," sang Gideon as he brought the last of the dishes out of the kitchen, his wife Sophie emerging behind him._

_An hour later, the dinner was done and the ball about to start, when a flushing Jem cleared his throat._

"_Um, William" he addressed Will, "may I speak to you in private?"_

_Will raised an eyebrow, then got up and went out of the room with his blood brother._

_Everyone at the table looked curious, except for Cecily who ducked her head to hide a fierce blush, and Magnus who winked at Tessa._

_James was asking William permission to propose to Cecily._

Opening her eyes, Tessa chuckled at how shocked, yet happy, William seemed that day.

Tessa has known that this was going to happen, since Cecily trusted Tess with her secrets. However Will didn't even know that Jem and Cecily fancied, or loved, each other until that very night. So when he and Tessa went back to their chambers, he had accused her of plotting with his sister, James and Magnus behind his back, and she had laughed at how childlike he sounded.

A light click sounded as the door opened and Will walked in. He held a book in one hand, and an apple in the other. His hair was tousled, locks as dark as night brushing his lashes, and his blue eyes shone like the ocean at its finest.

"You're awake," he mused, as he got closer to Tessa.

"I had to dress up for breakfast," she smiled at him "Charlotte said we're all to have it downstairs with Henry and her"

Will brushed a light kiss on Tessa's forehead, making her heart flutter, and then laid down the book and the able on the small table near the window.

"So we're ready?" Will pulled Tessa out of the chair, hugging her close to him. She knew he wasn't talking about the breakfast or their appearance but she stalled anyway.

"Not until you fix that hair of yours," she pulled away slightly and smoothed his hair out of his eyes "you look like Henry on a bad day"

That was a lie, Tessa adored how her husband looked at all times, and especially when he had his hair messily covering his eyes; it gave her an excuse to brush it away with her hand.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," said Will as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I know," she said, blushing beat red "It's just that I'm embarrassed" saying this, she buried her face in his shirt: making sure he can't see her.

Will laughed softly: a heavenly sound that made Tessa flush with something other than embarrassment.

"You're embarrassed of telling them you're pregnant?" guessed Will in an amused tone.

"Yes.." mumbled Tessa in his shirt.

"Oh. Darling, most of them are married," winked Will "I believe they're familiar with the process: nothing to be embarrassed about"

"William!" hissed Tessa, feeling her face burning that much hotter now. One look at this and Will will be laughing like the devil he is.

"Fine, I apologize" said Will, who didn't sound sorry in the least, if anything: he sounded on the verge of laughing.

"You're terrible," accused Tessa, still buried in his chest.

Reaching a warm hand, Will lifted Tessa's face to his.

"And you're adorable" he said, then kissed her.

Devil's spawn or not, William Herondale knew how to make a girl swoon.

Pulling away and seeing his wife's dreamy gaze, Will smirked. Offering her his arm, he said "Shall we?"

"I hope Charlotte invited Magnus" Tessa muttered, and Will chuckled again.

"Easy Tess," he whispered to her "it's alright. We're ready to tell them"

"We're ready" repeated Tessa. If only her reddening cheeks would agree to this.

**There goes another chapter! At first I thought I'll have flashbacks of the wedding night and other things in this chapter -oh god, I meant the being a warlock issue you pervs, not that "other things" xD - but I ended up writing about Jem's happy ending, because let's face it: he totally deserves one :3 **

**Next chapter however we'll have more Will/Tessa fluff ;) oh and do you guys wanna know more about the other shadowhunters? or should we stick to Tess and Will only? **

**So, tell me what you think :)**

**now, reviews? pretty please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again lovelies :) so this may not be my longest chapter, but for whatever reason it took me 3 days to write, and my I have exams all next week so it's a wonder that I did write it to begin with :P regardless, I really hope you'll enjoy it. And I realized that I often make a fool of myself with these introductions, so therefore I'm going to stop talking now *coughs*  
**

**As you know, I do not own "The infernal devices"; I'd not have put poor Will through so much pain if I did *sighs***

**Enjoy :)**

"Elizabith" Started Tessa.

"Jane" countered Jem.

"Mary," suggested Cecily "Oh, or Abigail"

"Boring," said Magnus "Susanna is better"

"I'm her aunt!" screamed Cecily "I have priority in choosing the infant's name"

"True," answered Magnus with a shrug "but you tend to have a terrible taste in names, and we don't want the poor child to be stuck with a poorly chosen name for the rest of her life"

"I do NOT have a bad taste –"started Cecily but she was cut off by an amused laugh.

"You know it may be a boy, right?" asked Will with traces of laughter lingering in his voice "Besides, I believe that Tessa and I get the final say in the matter."

"But I'm her godfather" said Jem "so of course we'll get to help in naming her."

"I AM her godfather!" exclaimed Magnus. And another argument broke through as Jem and Magnus started listing reasons as to why each one was more fitting for the job.

Will was listening with a strained expression on his face; Jem was his Parabatai and blood brother. Yet, Magnus was one of his dearest friends and Will owed him much more than he ever owed anyone.

Tessa shot Will a pitying smile, as both guys turned to him and demanded knowing who the godfather was going to be.

Shadowhunters didn't usually have godfathers because their beliefs were in Raziel; marking them as believers with no certain religion. However, Tessa fancied herself a Christian and asked that her child has both a godfather and a godmother.

She had seen way too much death to leave her child alone in this world if something happened to her husband and her.

The argument continued as Cecily joined in, siding with Jem –her fiancé- and Magnus accusing her of being biased in her opinions.

The entire scene brought Tessa back to a similar situation that took place two years ago.

"_Are you sure that thing is safe to use?" questioned Charlotte._

"_Sure it is, darling" assured Henry, with a slightly offended tone._

"_Now, why do I find that hard to believe?" murmured Will to Tessa, who was sitting by his side and had to stifle down a laugh._

"_It looks like it might blow up," Cecily said, eyeing the device suspiciously"any second now" _

"_It will not blow up!" shouted Henry "It's perfectly safe"_

"_You said that about the last three devices; they all blew up" said Cecily raising her eyebrow_

"_I think this one might work" Jem, ever the peace keeper, added. But Henry wouldn't hear of it, and he started arguing with Cecily._

"_Come with me," whispered Will to Tessa. She started and turned to ask why but the look in his eyes silenced her. It was a secretive look, full of excitement and joy, but what stopped her weren't those; it was the nervousness and doubt she saw there._

_Will was never nervous._

_She nodded her head without uttering a word and rose to leave the room with him. Just as they slipped out, she caught sight of Cecily giving them a knowing grin._

"_Where are we going?" asked Tessa_

"_You'll see," answered Will "we're almost there"_

_Tessa then swallowed whatever questions she wanted to ask and started taking note of where they were heading...the roof._

_That place had held bad memories for Tessa ever since that day when Will tried pushing her away –and succeeded. It still held traces of pain and hurt in Tessa's __heart._

_Although she now knew why Will has done what he did, she still felt dread wash over her once she knew that's where they were headed._

_Tessa steeled herself for the cold night air when she stepped outside the door and into the roof. She prepared her eyes for the darkness broken only by the gleaming face of the moon. However what she didn't prepare herself for was candles…. lots of candles. _

_Some candles, over a dozen, were arranged to make a path toward the middle of the roof. Some others were arranged on the edges of the roof, making the whole place transform into something out of fairy tale._

"_William –"whispered Tessa, not knowing how to finish her sentence._

_Will simply took her hand in his and guided her forward. As they progressed to the middle of the roof, she saw that the floor was covered with a blanket, and the blanket itself had a bottle of whine and two glasses on it, by which there was a book._

_Tessa was overwhelmed by the scene. She felt giddy and confused; giddy because no one has ever gone to such lengths to please her, and confused because it looked like more than just a romantic gesture._

_She wouldn't let herself hope though._

"_William," she tried again "What's all this?"_

"_Do you like it?" asked Will hopefully "the candles were Cecily's idea. The place and was mine"_

"_I love it" smiled Tessa "But..why?"_

_There was the question she wanted to ask. Will and Tessa have been together for a while now, but up till then they were nothing but lovers, nothing formal anyhow._

_She wouldn't let herself hope._

"_I know you still hate this place," said Will guiltily "I know how much I've hurt you that day, and I thought what better place to do this? I wanted –I needed to replace the bad memories with good ones for you. This place, the institute, is going to be our home and I don't want any part of it to carry something of sadness for __you" Will then stopped talking, seeming to remember that he needed to yet take a breath._

"_Wh..what are you saying?" asked Tessa. She still won't hope; it'd be too painful if it turned out to be something else._

_Will looked at Tessa, smiled, then –god help her- he knelt on one knee._

_William Herondale was kneeling before her, Tessa Gray._

"_I know that I've hurt you countless times. I know that you've been through hell because of me" started Will "by no stretch of the imagination do I see myself worthy of you. But you have owned me body and soul for so long. __The girl behind the scrawled letters. I loved you from the moment I read them. I love you still._ _And I plan on loving you for however long I shall live" Will's eyes looked misty, Tessa's were already spilling "Tessa Gray, will you make me the happiest man alive, will you be my wife?"_

_Tessa thought her heart will expand and expand till it was no more. She felt the wings of a thousand butterflies being released in her stomach._

_With tears spilling down her cheeks, a laugh bubbling in her chest, Tessa manages to get out the word "Yes" before her eyes blur again._

_She hadn't thought she'd cry at this occasion, but the relief of hearing that she's going to be Will's from now on, after everything they've been through, was simply overwhelming._

_Will rose from the ground, grinning from ear to ear, and crushed Tessa to him._

_The rest of the night was a blur to her as they sat drinking whine and reading each other parts of the book he brought, A tale of two cities._

"The godfather thing can be decided later," an exasperated Cecily said, bringing Tessa back to the room and the on-going argument "but we should come up with a name already! And what if it was a boy?"

"_Already?" _asked Will "Cecily darling, the child isn't coming for a few more months"

"Still" shrugged Cecily.

"Joseph" Started Magnus.

"Edward" suggested James

"Charles" added Cecily.

And they went at it again, only with boys' names instead of girls' this time. Tessa shook her head and smiled.

Will smiled back at her across the room then stood up and came to her side.

"Impressive isn't it," he started "how one tiny creature, who hasn't been brought into the world yet, can make such a big fuss"

"Herondale boys" said Tessa "trouble makers since before infancy "

"You think it'll be a boy?" smiled Will.

"Perhaps," Tessa put a hand to her belly "but I honestly don't care, as long as he, or she, is ours"

Will then smiled at his wife adoringly.

"Ella" he whispered to her

"What?"

"If it's a girl," he smiled again "that's what I want to call her. Ella"

Ella. Will's older sister. Tessa smiled back at him and clasped his hand with hers.

"Ella," she tasted the name in her mouth, imagined calling her daughter with it, "it's perfect"

**Cute, isn't it? :3 ...um yes, I'm actually asking *hint, hint: Review* **

**Seriously tho, hope that you liked the chapter :)) and I'm still trying not to talk too much, which is proving hard to do...**

**anywaaaaaaay, review? please? :$**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) First of all thanks for the reviews, you guys always keep me going :') Second, I wanted to tell you that my summer started just today because I live in Asia and my finals ended today, I'm a senior graduating next week...um which is not our topic xD so yeah, the story, I know it's usually just fluff but i tried to bring more seriousness this time and make it longer like you asked, so I hope you like it :3**

**I own nothing, which is kind of a sad statement if you ask me, but true nonetheless **

**Enjoy :P**

Tessa stood with her hand pressed against the wall, her forehead resting on its cool surface. She felt her body sway under the weight of her fever, and almost fell to the ground -if it weren't for the circle of strong arms that caught her at the last second.

"By the angel, Tessa" started Will "what on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"I needed to get some air" answered Tessa sheepishly. Will has left her in bed and told her to stay there until he got a hold of Magnus. She was terribly ill.

"You could have opened the window," answered Will in an angry tone as he led her back to their bed and laid her down.

"I've been here for most of the day" exclaimed Tessa "I finished both books you brought me, and I'm bored" she wanted to add that she was feeling alone as well but held back.

Will's eyes softened and he sat on the edge of the bed then reached a hand to stroke her cheek. "Tess darling," he said and she leaned her face into his palm "I know you don't like sitting here, but we don't know what's wrong yet, and we can take no chances."

As often Will was right. Tessa has been suffering of fever and nausea since last night, which at first she wrote off as an illness accompanying pregnancy. However, when ripples of form changing started going through her they knew it was more.

It started a few hours ago when Tess was having breakfast with everyone else and suddenly felt a spark of power going through her veins. She shuddered and felt strange but didn't think much of it. In a second however, everyone was staring wide eyed and gaping at her.

Will has managed to utter "Your form" or something similar out, which made Tessa raise her hand to her face; only to find a pointed straight nose in place of hers, a big mouth, and a skin tone that was a shade darker than hers. Grabbing a lock of her hair, she saw the blond locks and realized what had happened. After that she has changed back, only to involuntary change again in an hour.

"This is ridiculous," started Tessa in an annoyed manner "Magnus should be here by now. Does he think I enjoy sitting and waiting for him?"

Will eyed her warily, as if not sure how to respond to her flaring temper. Tessa waited for him to say something but he was saved by a knock to the door.

Will flew to the door as if chased by a flock of angry ducks and Tessa shook her head at his silliness.

"Nice of you to show up," said William to someone that Tessa couldn't see but assumed was Magnus.

"After what you told me, I had to bring someone along who is better informed than I am" said Magnus quietly, ignoring Will's irritation "Which took a little longer than I thought"

"Well, come on in" gestured Will, and Magnus walked into the room flanked by Charlotte and a female warlock that Tessa has never met before.

The woman had a shimmery grey skin that marked her as a warlock, and her hair was a color woven of dark blue and night black. Her eyes were an emerald green and she wore a long dress that went with her hair color.

"Hello dear," started the warlock "I'm Sybil. You're the famous Tessa, I assume?" Tessa nodded and Sybil moved closer to her. "Magnus tells me that you have been having problems controlling your powers. He also tells me that you're pregnant?"

Sybil eyed Magnus doubtfully then turned her gaze back to Tessa. Once Tessa nodded in agreement, Sybil's eyes widened and Magnus beamed at her.

"I told you so" sung Magnus

"Fascinating" said Sybil in awe "I've lived for centuries, and by the life of me, I've never seen anything of the like. A warlock for a mother. Absolutely incredible"

Tessa felt unnerved by Sybil's musings and shot Will a panicked look.

"Lady Sybil," started Will but he was cut off by Magnus.

"Sybil darling, now that you see that what I told you is the truth. Would you help our Tessa?"

"I can look into it," said Sybil thoughtfully "I can't claim that I've seen something of the like before, but I can defiantly look into it."

"Ah, remarkable" smiled Magnus, then turned to Will "now if you'd leave us with your wife, William?" the line was delivered as a question, but even Tessa could hear the order in it.

"Fine" mumbled Will "but Charlotte stays. I need someone who would tell me what's going on in here, if I'm to wait outside"

Magnus opened his mouth as if to object but thought better of it and nodded instead.

Once outside, Will started pacing the hall back and forth. He was worried about Tess. He was worried about the baby. He felt useless.

Will has been pacing for fifteen minutes now, and he's starting to lose patience when Cecily and Jem join him.

"I hear a warlock is accompanying Magnus?" asks Cecily as she leans against the wall.

"Magnus himself _is _a warlock," clarifies Will "but yes, he has a female warlock with him. Sybil"

"Sybil," repeats Jem "doesn't that mean a seer?"

"An oracle," answers Will "It's Greek"

"Also known as a prophetess," adds Cecily while rolling her eyes "are we playing some kind of words game here?"

Will glares at his sister and she meets his glare with one of her own. Seeing that the siblings are about to start a fight, Jem rushes to clarify "Actually, I was asking because some warlocks are named after a certain ability; her name can stand for her powers."

"You mean that she may be able to see the future?" asked Cecily in disbelief.

"Perhaps," it was Will who answered "she could tell us how long this would last. Tessa's powers going crazy, I mean"

"Or even what gender the kid is going to be!" said Cecily in excitement, and Will shot her another glare.

After another ten agonizing minutes, Charlotte came out of the room and all three Shadowhunters rushed to her.

"What's going on? Is she fine? Is she sick?" asked Will in one breath.

Charlotte gave Will one of her motherly smiles and pated his cheek "She's doing well, William. You needn't worry."

Charlotte then motioned them a bit farther from the door and started explaining "According to the oracle, this power burst is due to Tessa's um…pregnancy. It's like when other women, normal women, get morning sickness. Except in Tessa's case it's the changes. Lady Sybil is teaching her a few tricks on how to control it" Will exhaled in relief at this

"She also said that Tessa's pregnancy will be slightly different than a human's in other aspects."

"So she may be pregnant for more months because she's a warlock?" wondered Cecily

"She said a warlock, not an elephant" muttered Will, and Jem chuckled besides him; earning both himself and Will a dirty look from Cecily.

"One more thing," saying this, Charlotte sounded suddenly nervous

"Yes?" asked Will cautiously, he knew there was more

"Uh…the child," began Charlotte "We're not sure if he, or she, is going to be a Shadowhunter in this case."

"What do you mean?" asked Will quizzically; Shadowhunters' blood was dominant, it was a rule.

"Well, Tessa herself in an abnormality" shrugged Charlotte "So the kid may as well be"

William thought this over, wondering if it will bother him then decided that his kid could have a third eye and blue skin and he'd still love him.

At that instant both Magnus and Sybil came out. Will instantly headed to the door but was stopped by Magnus.

"I assume that Charlotte has filled you in?" Magnus spoke lightly, but something in his eyes caught Will's attention. Fear. The kind you reserved for delivering unfortunate news.

"What is it?" asked Will, and Magnus looked surprised "What aren't you telling me?"

Magnus sighed and shook his head "It's nothing grave really," he reassured Will "but Sybil thinks that there should be healers around when the time comes for the delivery"

"Healers?" Will felt his throat go dry and heard Cecily gasp "Why?" he was afraid of the answer

"You shouldn't look so terrified," said Magnus, although he didn't sound so convinced himself "it's just for safety"

"Warlocks' pregnancy is unheard of; the circumstances escorting the delivery could be dangerous" Sybil spoke for the first time since she came outside "We don't know what to expect or if Tessa may loose control over her powers again. Some other complications may occur. Therefore I think it would be best if you had both a healer and a warlock at hand when the time comes."

"Yes," nodded Magnus "and Sybil has kindly volunteered to do the job"

"We can get a healer, a doctor, whatever she needs." It was Jem who spoke this time then put a hand to Will's shoulder "She'll be fine brother."

Will nodded numbly "Can I see her now?"

Without waiting for an answer he rushed through the doors and into the room.

Tessa was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he first came in. she now straightened up and smiled at him which made him feel all the more helpless.

"Come here honey" Tessa said softly, as if addressing a child and Will obeyed.

He sat on the bed and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Are you scared?" he whispered

To his amazement, Tessa laughed

"Why would I be?" she put a hand to his cheek "Everything they say is out of concern and speculation" she explained "nothing is certain. We don't know that it'll be dangerous or safe, hard or easy. We just know that it'll be most unpredictable –like everything else is with us"

Will sighs but feels his fear for his wife and child easing.

"Fine, you may be right," nods Will "but have you considered that they may be right? That it could be dangerous?"

"So?" asks Tessa "Our life is laced with danger; every second of every waking moment we're threatened with dark creatures. We fight them, we win, but the danger is still there." Smiles Tessa "Consider this another adventure to take; a new discovery. It may be painful or dangerous, but then again all childbirths are"

William contemplated this for a moment then nodded.

"True" he agreed "but I'm still slightly worried"

"You shouldn't be." assures Tessa "In fact, you should be thankful that I'm in complete control of my powers again" she grins "Well, for the time being anyhow, which means…" she trails off and Will's eyes light with mischief

"Which means?" he grins and she laughs

"Which means that I can get out of bed, head for the library, and pick my own books?"

The look on Will's face turned to one of a kicked puppy and Tessa laughed again.

"Maybe if you'll escort me there and be a gentleman, I'll consider other things to do afterwards"

Will's grin returns and he springs off of the bed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asks and takes Tessa's hand in his.

They both scurry through the halls of the institute like kids then, their laughter ringing out behind them.

**And that was that :) Well, I'm nervous for this chapter, I don't know why, but anyway, please tell me what you think :$ I hope you guys liked it, and I'd have rambled more but I don't want to scare you guys off xD**

**so, reviews? pretty, pretty please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone :) so I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry, but I'm having this godawful writer-block lately and can barely put a sentence together *sighs* now this chapter isn't my longest, or my best honestly, but it took some serious time and rewriting so I hope it'll do for now, and I promise next chapter will be better. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews :)) you guys are the best 3**

**I own nothing, that didn't change since the last chapter *le sighs***

**Enjoy!**

Her screams were like spears piercing right through his heart.

He paced the entire hallway over a hundred times, and with each scream of hers, his legs moved faster. It was dark, it was raining; it was as if London shared his fear for Tessa.

He started muttering under his breath that the clock must be wrong as he paced; he could have sworn it has been an hour since Tessa went into labor but the clock says it's been ten minutes only.

_By the Angel! _He exclaimed to himself

His feet started to ache as he crossed the small space for the hundredth time and his back and neck were stiff with nerves. Tessa's screams didn't make it any better, if anything he wanted to charge into the room, carry her, and run away.

"As if that would stop her pain" he shook his head at his own idiocy and leaned against a wall.

He was just starting to pace again when he heard another scream, but this time it wasn't just a scream; it was a name. His name.

"_WILLIAM!" _Tessa's voice sent chills up his spine and shattered his heart "WILLIAM. PLEASE!"

He swore he'd never forget the fear that drowned him in that moment for the rest of his life. His wife was dying; he felt it and he couldn't stand being outside for another second.

Making up his mind, Will charged into the room like a madman. He looked around and felt slightly dizzy; the sounds in the room suddenly came as through thick water.

He slowed down and looked to find that the room was glowing with blue and green lights that came from nowhere and everywhere. He squinted in the eerie light and looked toward the bed where he knew Tessa was laying –and found her there with a pained look on her face.

She looked as white as a ghost and was drenched in sweat. Her eyelids were fluttering like the wings of a bird and her hands lay weakly at her sides.

"William" her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it all the way across the room

Before he could move a muscle, Sybil appeared out of thin air by the bed; in her hand was a small bundle of white sheets with a kid in them.

_The baby. _William's eyes widened at his forgetfulness; how could he forget about his own child?

"They're not well," said Sybil in a cold voice "The mother and the child are both weak. They can't both survive"

His head swam.

What was she saying?

"Only one can live, William. Only one can have enough power to live, and she'll have to steal it from the other"

She wasn't making sense. Nothing was making sense anymore; the room was swaying, William was sweating and he kept thinking _where is everyone? Why is no one here?_

"William," Sybil brought him back with her voice "you have to choose William" she leaned her head to the side and looked at him like a cat enjoying its meal. "You have to decide who should survive: your daughter or your wife"

He couldn't take standing for another second; he frantically ran toward the bed to snatch his daughter out of this woman's hands, only.. the bed started to get further away. He ran and ran but the room seemed to stretch out forever; the bed moving away, Tessa still whispering his name brokenly, his baby crying softly, Sybil smiling.

_This can't be happening. _ He thought as his legs collapsed to the floor and he found himself at the same distance from the three of them as he was before.

"Tick tock, William" sang Sybil "The wife or the baby?"

"William save our daughter" whispered Tessa desperately "Please" she gasped "I'm dying anyway"

His head swam. His vision blurred. Something was terribly wrong, this can't be happening.

The colors in the room suddenly started to dance, making the objects cast scary shadows everywhere and he started hearing muffled voices again. He saw a white light shine directly on Tessa as she took her clockwork angel off of her chest and handed it to Sybil.

He realized what was happening a moment too late; she was choosing to save their daughter.

"NO!" he roared "TESSA!"

It all became too much. He started shaking and tried to run again but couldn't stand. He felt the urge to scream and he pushed off of the ground with all his might, screaming his wife's name and then…

He bolted upright in bed. He looked to his right in a fright to find Tessa sleeping soundly beside him, her hand resting on her large belly, and her breathes coming and going evenly. It was the best sound he has ever heard.

_Just a nightmare. _He reassured himself, _just a bloody nightmare_

But his hands were still shaking and he couldn't stop them until he touched one hand to Tessa's cheek and the other rested on her hair.

He sighed in relief as his body caught up to his mind and acknowledged that his wife and baby are both fine and very much alive and will stay like that. Both.

_It won't be that way, _he told himself, _it'll be fine and everyone will be here to help Tessa and I when the time comes._

He should have figured it was a dream the moment he started pacing an _empty _hallway; when Tessa gives birth, both Jem and Magnus will shadow him until it's over.

Will smiled at the thought of his two best friends and his excitement for the baby chased the lingering traces of the nightmare.

As the night went by, Will tried to go back to sleep but failed, and after three hours he gave up and sat watching Tessa's peaceful expression as she slept.

Sometime at dawn he must have fallen asleep because now he was being awakened by a gentle shake to the shoulder.

"Will," whispered a voice "Will darling, wake up"

_Her voice._

Will didn't open his eyes but he smiled and reached his hand to clasp Tessa's

"Morning" he murmured sleepily, still not opening his eyes, and heard Tessa giggle.

"When did you go to bed, exactly? Were you tossing around in bed?" she asked with amusement and he could tell by her voice that she was grinning "Your hair looks funny. Actually, you look like –"

"Henry after a sleepless night?" he finished for her and heard her giggle again. He smiled wider but wouldn't open his eyes yet.

He felt the slight pressure of her lips to his and warmth shot through him; his eyes flew wide open.

"Finally" grinned Tessa deviously "I was starting to wonder if you'll go back to sleep"

"Can't do that now" Will said and poked her side playfully as she squirmed away "I'm suddenly wide awake"

"Come dress and let's head to the library then" Tessa said as she came close and smoothed Will's hair to his forehead "Jem has contacted the healers and they'll visit today. Sybil says we'll defiantly need them and the delivery is only a couple weeks away now" she said with a small smile.

However, Will wasn't exactly smiling.

Sybil.

The dream came rushing back to him and he almost shuddered at the memory of Tessa's deathly white skin and the choice she was making.

"I'll go ahead of you" she said and started to leave, but Will grabbed her hand and turned her back to him.

"No, wait" he said as he got up and planted a feather light kiss to her forehead

Keeping her hand in his, he said "We'll go there together"

He wasn't letting go of that hand anytime soon.

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Now be honest, did you fall for the trick? did you believe it was happening? :P**

**I really -like really really- hope you liked the chapter, since it's the first thing I've written in a while. was it OK? **

**Please review and tell me what you think 3 pretty please? :$**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! so let's not dwell on the fact that I'm an awful human being who has to be shamed by reviewers into writing a new chapter and let's dwell on this: the story is coming to an end! Oh. My. God! when did this happen? only two or three more chapters to go! I LOVED writing this so much that I don't want it to ever end :( oh well... I guess you guys were getting bored anyway so what can we do?! anyways, I'm sorry for taking this long but this is a long chapter so that should cancel out :3**

** and to the guest reviewer who pointed out "defiantly" to me: THANK YOU! I can't believe I never noticed that mistake before :S I do need an editor I guess; I never review my chapters after writing them, i just post them**

**you guys are awesome and I love you all for the reviews, so thanks a billion!**

**long story short: I own no one and nothing in this badass story!**

William can't stop pacing. It has become a habit of his lately, and it's driving Tessa insane but he can't really help it.

He looks over at the table where Tessa and Sybil are sitting side by side and murmuring quietly, and then he continues his walk across the room.

A few steps more and his eyes fall to Magnus speaking with a healer and Jem standing by them. Charlotte is reading in the far corner and even Henry is here, fiddling with one of his inventions.

The institute has been a madhouse for the past few days; Tessa is due any day now and no one is willing to let her out of their sight, hence the hovering around all day long.

Will sighs quietly and shakes his head; it's not that he isn't thankful for their efforts –the angel knows he is- but he would appreciate having some time alone with Tessa right now.

All her assurances for him have stopped working after that awful nightmare he had, which was the first out of many, and all the nightmares had one thing in common: Tessa's life was always sacrificed.

Now as he recalls his last nightmare of burning bedrooms and crying infants and Tessa's death, always Tessa's death, he shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. For all his fearlessness and bravery in battle, the thought of losing his wife still terrifies him.

_I'd rather die a fiery death, _he thinks desperately, the nightmare playing out in his mind.

"Hey," a hand touches Will's arm gently and he almost jumps "you don't look very well, big brother"

Cecily's smile is kind and careful; William and she weren't getting along very well lately and they tended to fight over the silliest of matters

"I'm alright" he said with a tired smile but the lie sounded flat even to his own ears.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Cecily said as she pushed him towards the door "you could use a change of air"

"But Tessa –" he started only to get cut off by a glaring Cecily

"Won't melt into a puddle in your absence," said Cecily with a tone that left no place for argument "the woman can't move without someone jumping to ask her what's wrong"

William almost smiled at that, he understood Cecily's irritation at everyone's involvement because he had felt it himself.

They walked a bit down the hallway in silence before Will stopped by a window and refused to take another step.

"You wanted air," he said with a shrug "here's a window. I'm not going any farther "

"One would think I was dragging you off to buy dresses, not trying to help you" Cecily said with a slight head shake.

Will considered giving her a snide comment but withheld; she has been kind enough to get him out of the crowded room

"I don't need help Cecily," Will said in a worn out voice "I just need to know that my family is going to be safe"

"Your family" repeated Cecily with a sad smile.

Her tone caught Will off guard and he turned his head to look at her, really look at her, for the first time in a long while. Her eyes held a sadness that was too old for her age, and he didn't understand how he hasn't seen that sadness there before.

"When did I stop being a part of your family, Will?" she asked quietly, almost too quietly "I mean I love Tessa and I'm dying to see the little one, but you've already forgotten us enough as it is. And now... now you won't need me at all."

He stood there with a dumbstruck expression on his face. As a rule the Herondales didn't talk feelings and he has known Cecily to be as proud and stubborn as he is, which is why her words left him speechless.

He was about to answer when she carried on speaking

"Did you know I heard mother cry every night for months after you left?" she carried on with her gaze settled somewhere in the distance "I'd wake up to her crying and I'd go sit by the window and make bargains with god. I'd tell him that I'd never ever ask for a new doll if he gave me my brother back. I'd tell him that I'll never ever make anyone angry again if he made mother stop crying."

William felt a lump forming in his throat as he thought of little Cecily curled up in her bed begging god to give her back a brother who would –could never come back home. Of course he had left to protect her but she didn't know that back then and even now it looks like she didn't really understand.

"I lost my childhood when I lost you, Will" she continued softly "when Ella died –" Cecily took a shuddering breath "I was scared but I thought that as long as I have you that nothing would touch me"

"I was your warrior," William said in a wistful voice "when we played castle, I was always your warrior and you were the princess; I'd fight dragons that wanted to steal you and destroy the kingdom"

Cecily was smiling now but her eyes remained sad.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, Will. I know how tired you're. How hard all this is… I know -" she took a glance at his face before continuing "but with the baby coming, a daughter or a son, and with everything else. Where does that leave me? You are all I have left and you don't… "

"Don't what?" Will asked a bit too sharply; he already knew the answer, that his sister thought he didn't love her. Maybe it was their constant arguments throwing her off, or maybe he has been harsher than he thought on her. He kept forgetting that not everyone is as tolerating as Jem.

Cecily still hasn't answered his question. She looked away and he saw her swiping at her eyes.

"Cecily look at me," Will said gently but she wouldn't turn "come on, Cece"

Her old nickname snapped her head in his direction and he rested his hand to her cheek

"You already know about the curse, so my explaining of why I left would be in vain," he started "but what you don't know is that for 5 years my nightmares were haunted by you."

Cecily's eyes widened and he carried on faster now, the words tumbling out of him and seeking freedom after being locked in for so long

"No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get your face out of my mind. Every day I wondered how you were holding up. How was life like now that you were an only child? I'd wonder if you remembered me or not. For years Cece, I've had to stifle every thought and choke down emotion."

He saw her tears streaming down and wanted to scream. She has been back in the institute for so long, so long. Why wait until now? Why hasn't he gotten the words out sooner?

"I could have an entire village of children and I'd still love you," he said with a smile "you're my baby sister Cece. How can I ever not love you?"

"And a 100 years from now you'd be as much a part of my family as you were back when you were ten. " He added then gave her a wider smile this time "Are we clear, little sis?"

Cecily didn't answer his question; she just threw her arms around Will and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and felt a piece of his heart settle back into place. He knew that this should have happened long ago, and was thankful that it happened now because how could he be a good father if he wasn't a good brother?!

As if hearing his thoughts, Cecily chocked out "you'll make a great father, Will"

Now that made him smile wider than he thought possible, and speaking of fathers and families he remembered his poor wife being held prisoner in a fancy cell down the hall

"We should head back," Will said with a grin "I'm thinking of staging a prison escape for Tess. I bet she'll love herself a change of air right about now"

Cecily laughed, all traces of her earlier sadness washing away like dirt in the presence of rain –and she said "I could give you a perfect distraction, and then you'll just have to fly out of the room"

Will grinned at his sister, gave her his arm and said "What kind of distraction are we talking about?"

Tessa was still laughing. Actually, she was laughing so hard she feared the baby will come right out but she simply couldn't stop; the image of Cecily "accidently" spilling juice on both Magnus and Sybil at once still fresh in her mind

"Hush" said Will in a shout-whisper, although he was chuckling as well "you'll ruin the plan if they find us and Cece's efforts will go in vain"

"I don't think we should have left her there," giggled Tessa "Magnus looked about ready to turn her into a mouse for ruining his coat. Red wine, Will? On two warlocks at once?"

Now she saw Magnus's face in her mind: his eyes huge while staring at the stain with a gaping mouth then his screech of "Do you know how much that costs? Do you know what _brand _that is?"

Sybil has looked merely irritated and had excused herself to the restroom so she can change, refusing Charlotte's offers of a dress and saying she'll _make _one in seconds.

"Don't worry about my sister; she can handle Magnus well on her own," said Will with a grin "the one I'm worried about is Jem" mused Will and Tessa laughed again "just imagine his face while standing between these two"

"poor Jem," she agreed, then leaned back against the library shelf "so don't you think the library is an obvious choice?" she questioned "I mean, I give them half an hour before they find us here"

"I'm not looking to take you away from the safety of healers Tess," said Will with a shrug "I just needed to talk to you without having everyone in the institute staring at us"

"Not everyone; Sophie isn't here"

"Only because she's visiting the lightwoods with her husband" he said then muttered "actually, if it weren't for Gideon being there I'd have felt really bad for her"

"I thought we agreed the lightwoods aren't _that _bad –except for Gabriel lightwood that is" said Tessa, and Will beamed at her; his wife was smart with personalities and according to her, Gabriel's screamed _TROUBLE_ .

"So what do we do now?" she questioned

"Final baby names review," answered Will "if you're due any day now then we ought to settle down on finals"

"Ella is a given, but we still need a boy's name" said Tessa thoughtfully "any ideas?"

"Edward has been suggested more than once" he said

"Too common" answered Tessa

"Jacob?"

"Hmm.."

"how about –" but he didn't continue, although he had just came up with an amazing name, because a ripple of power went through Tessa before his own eyes and he saw her face bale

"Will," she said slowly "I think… I think I'm giving birth" now she sounded a bit panicked "now"

For a second he froze; his wife was giving birth. In the library! The irony wasn't lost on him but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"The healers," he jumped to his feet "we need to get to them"

Tessa's face was now contracting, her hand pressed to her stomach and her breathes came out much faster than they normally would "I can't move" she panted "something is wrong… it hurts"

Only then did Will notice the blood seeping under her dress and pooling on the ground

"Holy mother of…" he cursed then ran to grab a chair and sat her down "one second, I promise. Just a second; I'll get them all here if I had to fly"

He then kissed her forehead and ran so fast that she momentarily forgot her pain and mused that he did look like someone trying to take flight –but then the pain hit her again and she couldn't help but to scream.

Now a thousand thoughts raced through her mind at once: would she get to see her child? Would it be a girl or a boy? Would they have her eyes? Will's eyes? Maybe they'd be shadowhunters as good as father –and maybe she'll never get to know.

She screamed again and the door burst open, a swarm of worried shadowhunters and healers rushing in. she looked up and saw Magnus dragging Will back into the hall with both Jem's and Henry's help, and again she had the absurd urge to laugh.

Sybil was muttering what sounded like a spell and Charlotte was shouting for someone to get hot water, but Tessa's eyes were now locked with Will's, who had mercifully stopped thrashing, and she saw a determination like no other washing over his face; he looked calm and sure all of a sudden, his eyes full of love and devotion, he gave her a slight nod and a small smile that told her everything she needed to know: _I'll be here. I'll always love you. We can get through this._

Tessa gave him back a small nod and a weak, but real, smile that said _me too, and I believe you._

With that Cecily shut the door and Tessa couldn't see Will anymore but still felt his presence.

_I'll be fine._ She thought, and she believed it, but when the pain hit again, harder than before, she screamed.

**A/N: And that was that! please tell me you liked it? the Cecily thing was because I felt like they needed to have this conversation and I HAD to give it to them! what do you guys think will happen next? is it a boy or a girl? **

**REVIEW! pretty please :3 the more reviews the faster the next chapter will come *low blow there, I know :P * so I'm waiting for your reviews!**

**^shameless author note indeed**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPER IMPORTANT A/N IN THE END**

**Hello again lovely readers :) I'm real early, aren't I?! well I did promise a chapter soon if I've gotten reviews and I did, so here we are! We've gotten the second to last chapter (we still have a last chapter and an ****Epilogue to go) and the baby is finally coming! I won't take long here but please read the A/N at the end :P **

**to the guest with the name (ur mom): for a second your name scared the shit out of me -_- thanks a lot xD**

**I love you guys for the amazing reviews 3 keep em coming!**

**Need I remind you that I'm not Cassie Clare?! she wouldn't write something this fluffy now would she ;) (translation: I don't own this)**

It was like his nightmare all over again, and for a moment he wished that this was just another nightmare; her screams were too painful for him to actually hear.

However William knew that this was real life, and this was happening. The baby was coming.

Another scream sent chills down Will's spine and he bolted to his feet from sitting against the wall.

"What are they doing, exactly?" seethed Will "All those healers and she still sounds like she's… like..."

He couldn't say _dying, _so he simply turned around and punched the wall in frustration.

Jem then got up and laid a hand to his Parabatai's shoulder. "You know you won't help her by breaking your hand, brother" Jem said kindly "I'm sure everyone is doing what they can"

"I am not," said William as he pushed a hand through his hair "I'm doing nothing. I feel helpless, Jem"

"There isn't much you can do about this William" said Magnus, who was leaning against the wall and watching with cat-like eyes "you'll just have to pray to whoever it is you believe in and hope for the best" Will felt the need to punch his friend now but simply let out an irritated sigh because he knew that Magnus was right.

_Doesn't make it any better though. _He thought as he laid his head back against the wall.

It was going to be a long night.

Tessa has never been in so much pain her entire life.

This was even worse than getting tortured by the Dark sisters; it felt as if every bone in her body was breaking all at once.

She felt heat rising in her cheeks and sweat beading on her brows. Her skin has turned from pale into completely flushed and she could hear her heart beating as fast a bee's wings, her clothes clung to her skin and her breaths came in irregular bursts. Cecily was sitting by her, holding her hand while Tessa squeezed the other girl's hand in a death grip. Charlotte was sitting by the healer as they both shouted at Tessa to "_push" _and she screamed back that it's _easier said than done_, in a very unladylike manner.

But all of that didn't irritate Tessa as much as trying to control her shifting did, and Sybil's persistence didn't help much either.

"Tessa listen to me," said Sybil now "shifting takes power. It _drains _you. You need to focus; if you let the pain take over you'll shift, and you need your power right now. Your baby needs your power right now"

That last part snapped Tessa's attention once more and she hissed at Sybil "I'm _trying_. Don't you dare imply that I'm not. Do you have any idea how…. Unbelievably…. Painful… this…. _Oh by the angel"_

She let out another scream and Charlotte's "PUSH" came as an answer.

A moment later, she felt something coming out of her.

This was taking too long. Was it supposed to take this long?!

"It's been _two hours" _said Will "Why aren't they done yet? Shouldn't it be done by now?"

Magnus shook his head in exasperation but it was Henry who answered "I remember when Charlotte gave birth," he started with an embarrassed smile "it took two entire hours, and afterwards she told me sometimes it takes much longer"

"We could be here all night" mused Magnus and Will shot him another glare "I'm just saying kid, this could take much longer and you're already wearing a hole in that carpet with your pacing"

"Yes Will, maybe you should sit down again and try to calm down" said Jem calmly.

"I'd like to see what you will be like when it's _your _kid being born" answered Will dryly, and Jem flushed a deep scarlet making Will chuckle despite everything.

"oh now you don't –" started Will but at that very moment there was a new sound coming from inside of the room that made Will's heart freeze then start again in a mad rhythm.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a _boy_!"

Tessa could have died from happiness. She felt a huge smile come to her face and she felt her eyes drowning in tears but she still felt the stab of pain in her stomach.

"Let me…. Let me hold..him" at that Charlotte moved towards Tessa with a white bundle of sheets in her arms and handed the little boy delicately to her. As Tessa held her son carefully he opened his eyes and she saw that their color was a little hazy but looked greatly like her own, and that he had black fuzz all over his head that hinted resemblance to his father.

"You'll be quite the heartbreaker, won't you?" Cecily echoed Tessa's thoughts with a little laugh

"Your father will be so happy," Tessa cooed to her son "he has your name all figured out and is waiting for you" she suddenly felt her heart beat accelerate and her breaths starting to come in gasps, and she _knew_ that something was happening to her so she hurried up "you be good to you father baby, do you hear me? You be a good boy and take care of him for your mama"

"She's bleeding again" screamed Charlotte and Tessa felt pain slicing through her midsection, sucking all the breath out of her.

"Your mama loves you. So…much… so so much" she gasped out as Cecily took the boy out of her arms with frightened eyes and the healer shouted to Charlotte to get more hot water.

Sybil moved again to Tessa's side and her eyes widened with something like alarm.

"Don't lose it Tessa, do it for your baby" started Sybil again and Tessa wanted to scream in rage; _haven't they been over this before?! _

She was tired, she was done and she felt her blood and something else seeping out of her. She heard a gasp of surprise then Charlotte's voice made the silliest statement Tessa has ever heard…

It said "_push"_

Wait. What?

Will has stopped breathing; the door to the room was opening and out came Cecily –holding something wrapped in a small blanket

All the men now stood rooted to their spots gaping at Cecily as she moved to William with a radiant smile on her face but her eyes however wouldn't meet his.

"Here's the latest addition to our family," she sang softly "my _nephew_"

"It's a boy?" asked Will as he felt a smile wiping his shock away "It's a boy!" he said as his feet remembered to do their job and he moved towards his sister.

"can.. can I?" he asked hesitantly as he reached for the baby

"Of course!" said Cecily and laughed "he's your son, Will"

Will grinned foolishly at the statement but he was still afraid. _What if I dropped him_, he thought frantically; the babe looked too small, too fragile and as Will finally held him he noticed something else about his son.

"You have your mother's eyes" he said softly with a fresh smile, but just as fast the smile died on his lips. _Tess. _His eyes widened and he started to ask about her when he heard a muffled scream.

Tessa has spent her life thinking, just like every other woman, that twins are the cutest thing anyone could ever have. However she has never stopped to think just how hard giving birth to them was.

And it was oh-so hard that she felt so tired that her screams became less in volume and her powers, even under control, were starting to be drained.

"Just a little bit more now," said Charlotte "just a tiny bit more. Take a deep breath" she took a deep breath herself "and now let it out then push."

Charlotte was still talking softly and Tessa was still pushing and everything kept getting messier; she saw two healers hovering over her with their hands across her stomach and head, while a third healer helped Charlotte and Sybil muttered a spell to gather power and push it into Tessa.

Tessa counted to hundred trying not to change forms and not to scream; she didn't want to scare Will.

"How much longer?" one of the healers asked with an edge to her voice

"Ten minutes" answered Charlotte and the healers exchanged a glance

"She's losing blood fast" said healer-two with a shake of her blonde head "we can't close the wounds or truly stop the bleeding until the baby is out and we don't have much time left. Hurry"

At that Charlotte, if possible, paled more and she grabbed Tessa's leg in a death grip

Tessa was starting to feel very faint and she would have closed her eyes –if it weren't for the look that Charlotte gave her. It wasn't kind Charlotte anymore that was looking at her, it was Charlotte the shadowhunter.

"You hear me well Tessa," started Charlotte in a fierce voice "You're dying. Your blood is draining out of your body and with each drop your life is seeping out as well. You have a husband and two kids to take care of now, so don't you dare let this happen. You do NOT die today, do you hear me?"

Tessa was wide awake now, her will keeping her from giving in to the darkness dancing at her vision.

"We'll get this over with right now and get you healed," said Charlotte in a determined tone "when I say push, for the life of you, you push as hard as humanly possible." Tessa nodded weakly; her head was heavy but she had to focus. She must or she'll never know what her boy's name is going to be.

_What if Will chose something horrible like Phineas?!_

"on the count of three," said Charlotte and Tessa's heart beat faster than before "one" she remembered Will's dazzling smile as she walked down the aisle to him "two" she saw her kid learning how to use a stele and training with his father "THREE" she saw a little girl running around chasing ducks.

With all her might she pushed.

A few moments later, the sound of a new life was filling the room and Charlotte was holding a naked frail little body and showing it to Tessa.

Tessa reached her hand and stroked the baby's head lovingly. "Ella" she breathed, before the darkness swallowed her whole.

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it has been since Cecily came out holding William's son. Fifteen minutes, in which he has heard Tessa scream more than once and his body tensed like a wire.

Cecily has tried taking the baby from him, but Will held on to his son for dear life. So after ten minutes of trying she finally went to stand by the door with a worried expression on her face.

Will has asked her what was going on in there but she swore that she didn't exactly know. All she knew was that Tessa was bleeding and that the healers were surrounding her and that's all Cecily found out before they have given her the kid and told her to wait outside. Of course Will has tried talking her into going back in but she refused, saying that he needed her here as much as Tessa needed Charlotte in there.

He secretly agreed –he did need his sister out here- but wouldn't tell her so.

Now Jem came to stand by Will and held his arms out hopefully. Will in turn eyed him for a second then relented and handed him the baby. Cecily's eyes widened and she was about to protest when the door knob besides her moved, causing Will's heart to stop for the second time today.

Cecily moved quickly in front of the door; blocking Will's view of whoever was standing there and he started moving towards her but he stopped in surprise when she threw her head back and laughed joyfully.

She then slowly turned to him and it took Will a moment to comprehend what was happening. She was holding another baby.

"A girl," Cecily said, answering the unspoken question while beaming at Will and he beamed right back at her

"Ella" he said and saw Cecily's eyes tearing "my beautiful little daughter"

He took her in his arms and noticed that her blanket wasn't wrapped well, so as he reached to where her little hand were to tuck her in, she grabbed his finger and he felt a happiness he has only read about in books. Her baby eyes opened slowly and they were unfocused but he saw his exact blue eyes looking up at him and the brown hair on her head suggested that she'll have her mother's hair color.

Will kissed the baby's head carefully then looked up at his sister.

"Tessa?" he asked

Cecily sighed heavily and gave him an unsure smile "they're doing what they can"

His heart fell.

Tessa felt a warm hand resting on her cheek, which was probably the reason she woke up. Her lids were still closed but she felt them fluttering and she moved her hands.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" said a voice that would never fail to give her butterflies

Her lips pulled into a smile as she rested her hand on top of his. "Hello" she choked out, feeling that her voice hasn't been used in days. She still hasn't opened her eyes but she could feel his smile.

"Hello," Will answered softly "You gave me quite the fright, darling; you've been sleeping for the past twenty four hours" he continued and she felt his forehead resting on hers "let me see your eyes, Tess"

With that she opened her eyes and saw ocean blue ones staring back at hers. All the love she has ever felt for him swelled in her chest in that moment and she raised her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Pulling back she remembered the last day and quickly asked: "The babies?"

Will grinned at her and helped her up carefully "Come see for yourself"

Across their room, there were two cribs. Both made out of wood and painted in different colors: One pink and the other blue and on each there were patterns engraved in the wood. The patterns were the same ones she saw on the Herondales' ring.

"Magnus somehow managed to glamour the second crib out of thin air" said Will as he and Tessa walked slowly, too slowly, towards the beds. Noticing Tessa's teary smile, Will kissed the top of her head and whispered "I know, they're a miracle"

"A boy and a girl" Tessa mused, then cast a questioning look at her husband; she still didn't know her son's name.

Will caught her meaning right away and smiled at her "Christopher and Ella" he said and had a look of worried excitement to his face that Tessa found endearing.

"Chris and Ella" she said and felt her face lightening up to mirror Will's face "I love both names"

Will hugged her tightly then pulled back to look at her.

She gazed back and although she was still tired and exhausted he look on Will's face right now, and seeing her little ones sleeping so peacefully in their beds, made it all worth the pain.

**IMPORTANT A/N: OK, so since CP2 is coming out soon and we all know how much heartbreak that's gonna bring, I was thinking, and I say THINKING only, about writing another TID fanfic as a sequel to this one. I'm not sure yet, but if I'm gonna write this I want to know if my awesome reviewers here would want to read the other story if I wrote it, so tell me if you would in your reviews and I'm open to requests and suggestions :)**

**Now, what did you think of this chapter? it's my longest :') did you like it? review? pretty please? **

**I'll try to post fast the next chapter as well :) have nice days! ...and review xxx**


End file.
